


And I Love You (Despite All)

by Anonymously



Series: Keep It Simple - A series of Malec one-shots [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Balcony Scene, Comfort, Episode 7, Extended Scene, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt, Love, M/M, Malec, Malec being adorable, Season 2, Shadowhunters 2x07, cuteness, malec kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously/pseuds/Anonymously
Summary: Basically an extended version of the scene where Magnus and Alec are kissing on Magnus' balcony in 2x07.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just another quick one-shot that I wrote earlier today and thought I would post. I'm probably making Alec sound more dramatic than he needs to be but it's Alec and I'm one of those writers that likes to make things sound more poetic than they are. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (although I'm hoping that one day we can clone a mini malec to keep forever because I actually can't deal with having to wait each week for a new episode), all rights go to the show and Cassie clare. Also, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Side Note: Please go and check out my Malec video here - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rIOM0sPbRCs

If Alec could take one moment in his life to repeat over and over again, it would be this, right now. He never thought that in his lifetime he’d get to feel the way he does when he’s with Magnus. It’s as though he forgets about all those times he felt like the whole world was against him and instead realises that if someone like Magnus can except him completely, then he’s capable of anything. Alec understands that he spends a lot of time beating himself up over the most unnecessary things but he’s finally in a place were he’s okay - not great, not excellent, but okay, and just that is enough. 

The music coming from inside the apartment is a gentle hum against the busy traffic of the New York streets below. Alec’s arm is securely wrapped around Magnus’ shoulders and the two men stay huddled together, resting in a comfortable silence. Magnus’ hand is dancing along Alec’s leg before he takes the shadowhunter’s free hand and starts to mess with his fingers, twining them together with his own and gripping tight. 

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asks, his voice soft against the night sky. Alec turns to face him, feeling slightly confused as to why Magnus would ask.

“I’m better than I was,” he replies. Magnus frowns, gripping Alec’s hand that little bit tighter.  

“ _Better_ is not what I was hoping to hear,” Magnus says. This time he releases Alec’s hand and shifts his body to face him. Alec just stays quiet. He might be completely comfortable around the warlock but the idea of having feelings is something that he hasn't quite learnt to comprehend very well. And Magnus expects him to have feelings, whereas Alec sometimes prefers to act like they don't exist. 

“Alexander…” Magnus starts but Alec chooses to cut him off because a lecture isn't what he is looking for right now. He kind of just wants to enjoy a night with his boyfriend that is very much, lecture free.

“Please, Magnus, don’t start.” He shakes his head, removing his arm from around the warlock and shifting so that neither of them are touching each other anymore. As Magnus would say, it’s just Alec’s way of building a wall between them. 

“Actually, I was going to say thank you, for my gift,” Magnus says. Alec pauses, glancing sideways to look at the warlock who is only watching him with those intense eyes that seem to always have Alec captivated. 

“You already did,” Alec smiles, his cheeks turning crimson. That gift was one of those spontaneous things that Alec likes to do. He honestly thought it was rather stupid and that Magnus would probably think it was rather boring considering the amount of spectacular gifts that the warlock already owns. 

“I know, but I wanted to thank you again.” Now they are both smiling, grinning like complete idiots. Two months ago, Alec would never have thought that a warlock would be what made him feel weak - but not the bad kind of weak, the good kind that had your heart beating and your palms sweating because suddenly there is this light at the end of the tunnel that is _Magnus Bane_ , well, for Alec anyway. 

“It’s no problem, I’m really glad you like it,” Alec says, hoping it isn’t too obvious how hot is face is suddenly getting. 

Magnus slides closer to him, closing the space that Alec had previously created. His heart starts beating rapidly in his chest at their close proximity and he can practically feel the heat that is pressing into him. It feels as though Magnus is everywhere and all Alec wants to do is kiss him.

“Are there any more gifts you’re hiding from me?” Magnus asks and Alec knows that there is an innuendo in there somewhere. Magnus is grinning cat-like and it has the shadowhunter hypnotised. 

“That’s for me to show you and for you to wait and see,” Alec replies, teasingly leaning forward to ghost his lips along Magnus’ jaw. The warlock stifles a gasp and Alec is only fuelled by how much he seems to affect Magnus. 

“Talk dirty to me, Darling,” Magnus whispers. They both giggle like young boys with stupid crushes as Alec kisses his way down Magnus’ neck, gently biting down on the soft skin beneath his lips, enough to cause a bruise - even though Alec knows that it’s probably pointless since Magnus can make it disappear with a flick of his wrist, which Alec finds extremely annoying. 

“Anything for you,” Alec breathes against Magnus’ ear and the warlock shivers, clutching at the ends of Alec’s shirt. Being completely distracted, Alec goes back to kissing Magnus’ neck, taking his time and allowing himself to experience every part of this. It’s as though something clicks in Alec’s brain and he realises that if it becomes initiated, then he would actually take the next step with Magnus. Now Alec is aware that he’s a virgin - obviously - and he’s heard stories that your first time can be quite terrifying depending on the circumstances but he believes that if it’s the right person, then there is nothing to be afraid of. 

And falling for Magnus feels like the only _right_ thing in his very dysfunctional life.

He presses kisses to Magnus’ jaw. Each kiss more fierce than the last and he hadn't even noticed that Magnus is desperately clutching at Alec’s shirt, his hands fisted, his breathing heavy. The closer he gets to Magnus lips, the more the warlock seems to push closer to Alec, tilting his head to allow Alec better access. 

Now it’s become a game. Alec wants to see how long Magnus can last. He reaches his hands around Magnus waist, letting his fingers rest at the skin that’s left bare between the top of his jeans and the end of his shirt. Magnus quietly moans at the contact and Alec chuckles against Magnus’ neck. 

“Are you laughing at me?” Magnus asks, but Alec knows that the warlock wouldn't even care if he was anyway. 

“No.” Alec presses one last kiss to Magnus’ jaw before pulling away. Magnus follows the movement before sitting back, disappointed that Alec had pulled away. Alec just watches him, taking in the moment - the happiness he feels has never felt so genuine. 

“You’re amazing,” Alec whispers and Magnus’ eyes flash to his. 

“Just kiss me already,” Magnus says with an eye roll before he clutches at Alec’s jacket and pulls him back in, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Alec’s decided that this is what he lives for now, being with Magnus, kissing Magnus, just everything that’s Magnus Bane. There lips seem to move as one and despite Alec’s earlier thoughts, he likes the fact that there is nothing about the kiss that can take things further. He enjoys just appreciating these moments. It’s as though the whole world is moving around them and they’re in a completely different universe - and now Alec feels like he’s in some poetic novel. But he has to admit the when he kisses Magnus, he feels as though it’s the type of kiss that if they were in some modern day television show, the fangirls would be screaming behind their pillows and soft music would play in the background and everything would just be perfect… well, until a demon comes along and creates more havoc in their lives but hey ho, that’s just an ordinary day for a shadowhunter. 

They kiss for just that little bit longer but just like always, they’re interrupted by Alec’s phone buzzing in his pocket. He sighs, reluctantly pulling away and taking out his phone to see that it’s a message from the institute. 

“Damn it,” Alec says more to himself than to Magnus. He turns towards the warlock and desperately tries to ignore the way Magnus looks all flustered - it only makes Alec want to kiss him again. “I need to go.”

“Go do your job, Shadowhunter.” Magnus motions for him to leave. A gesture that to other people might seem rude but Alec knows that Magnus understands that sometimes, he does have to leave. “I’m not going anywhere,” Magnus continues more softly. It kind of hurts Alec, having to go back to the institute since he does spend most of his time at Magnus’. Even making coffee for the warlock in the mornings when he’s still grumpy and tired, and those gentle kisses are exchanged. 

Alec sighs, muttering a quiet, “all right”, before standing. He makes his way back into the apartment, reluctantly leaving Magnus outside. Even though reality calls and Alec remembers that he actually can’t spend his entire life in Magnus’ arms, the happiness he feels when he only thinks about the warlock is enough for him to know that it’s probably the only positive thing he has. 

And no matter how scared he might have been a few months ago, admitting that he’s in love with Magnus is probably the easiest thing he will ever have to. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank you all again for the lovely comments I've been receiving on my other works <3 All kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> I hope this wasn't too much of a let down. I'm actually really enjoying writing these short one-shots and I am also currently writing a chaptered Malec fic too so I'm hoping I can start posting that eventually. Also, don't forget to check out my Malec videos (link is up top)
> 
> Hope you are all having a great day :)


End file.
